Always Gonna Be You
by mebloodymary
Summary: Após o episódio da Corte de Seelie, Clary descobre seu mais profundo desejo.


Clary se afundou na cama, a camisa em seu colo, e puxou o telefone para fora de seu bolso. Ela discou o número de Simon. Depois de quatro toques, ele caiu no correio de voz. "Oi, você ligou para Simon. Ou eu estou longe de telefone ou estou evitando você. Me deixe uma mensagem e..."

- O que você está fazendo? - Jace ficou na porta aberta do banheiro. A água corria bem alta pelo chuveiro atrás dele e o banheiro estava cheio de fumaça. Ele estava sem a camisa e descalço, os jeans úmidos bem abaixo de seus quadris, mostrando profundas indentações acima dos ossos do quadril, como se alguém tivesse pressionado os dedos sobre a pele. Clary bateu o telefone fechado e o largou em cima da cama.

- Nada. Checando a hora.

- Há um relógio próximo da cama,- Jace apontou. - Você estava ligando para o mundano, não é?

- O nome dele é Simon. - Clary embrulhou a camisa de Jace em uma bola entre seus punhos. - E você não tem que ser um bastardo sobre ele toda hora. Ele ajudou você mais de uma vez. - Os olhos de Jace estavam semicerrados, pensativos. O banheiro estava rapidamente se enchendo com o vapor, fazendo o cabelo dele mais cacheado.

- E agora você sente culpada por ele ter se afastado. Eu não me incomodaria em chama-lo. Eu tenho certeza que ele está evitando você.

Clary não tentou manter a raiva longe de sua voz. - E você sabe disso porque você e eles são muito chegados?

- Eu sei por que eu vi o olhar em seu rosto antes de ele sair, - Jace disse. - Você não. Você não estava olhando para ele. Mas eu estava.

Clary limpou seu cabelo ainda úmido de seus olhos. Suas roupas irritavam onde elas colavam em sua pele, e ela suspeitou que ela cheirava como o fundo de uma lagoa, e ela não podia parar para ver o rosto de Simon quando ele olhava para ela na Corte de Seelie, como se ele odiasse ela.

- É sua culpa. - Ela disse subitamente, a raiva se juntando ao redor de seu coração. - Você não deveria ter me beijado daquele jeito.  
Ele tinha se inclinado contra o batente da porta; agora ele estava ereto; - Como eu devia ter beijado você? Existe outra maneira que você goste?

- Não. Suas mãos tremeram em seu colo. Elas estavam frias, brancas enrugadas pela água. Ela entrelaçou os dedos juntos para parar o tremor. - Eu só não queria ter sido beijada por você.

- Não me pareceu que qualquer um de nós tinha uma escolha no assunto. Ouviu a rainha, apenas o beijo que você mais desejasse.

- Então ela estava errada.

- Ela não estava errada. - O tom de Jace era amargo. - Ela viu a maneira como eu olhava para você e você para mim, e Simon para você, e ela brincou com a gente, como instrumentos que nós somos para ela.

- Eu não olho para você. - Clary sussurrou.

- O quê?

- Eu disse, eu que não olho para você. - Ela libertou suas mãos que tinham estado presas juntas em seu colo. Haviam marcas vermelhas onde os dedos dela se apertaram um com o outro. - Pelo menos eu tento não olhar.

Seus olhos estavam estreitados, apenas uma brilho de ouro mostrando-se através dos cílios, e ela se lembrou da primeira vez que ela tinha visto ele, e como ele lembrava a ela um leão dourado e mortal.

- Porque não?

- Porque você acha? - As palavras dela eram quase sem som, meramente um sussurro.

- Então por que? - Sua voz estremeceu. - Porque tudo isso com Simon, por que continuar me empurrado para longe, não me deixando perto de você...

- Porque é impossível, - ela disse, e a última palavra saiu como uma espécie de gemido, apesar de seus esforços para se controlar. - Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu!

- Porque você é minha irmã. - Jace disse.

Ela concordou sem falar.

- Possivelmente. - Jace disse. - E por causa disso, você decidiu que seu velho amigo Simon seria uma distração útil?

- Não é desse jeito. - Ela disse. - Eu amo Simon.

- Como você ama Luke, como você ama sua mãe. - Sua voz era fria e pontiaguda como um cubo de gelo.

- Não me diga o que eu sinto.

- Eu não acredito em você. - Um pequeno músculo pulou no canto da boca dele.

Clary se levantou. Ela não podia encontrar os olhos deles, então em vez disso ela fixou o seu olhar sobre a fina cicatriz no ombro direito dele, uma lembrança de algum ferimento antigo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

- Por que você está mentindo para mim. E você está mentindo para si mesma. - Os olhos de Jace estavam em chamas, e mesmo as mãos dele estavam entulhadas em seus bolsos, ela podia ver que elas estavam fechadas em seus punhos.

Alguma coisa dentro de Clary rachou e quebrou, e as palavras vieram vertidas.

- O que você quer que eu diga a você? A verdade? A verdade é que eu amo Simon como eu deveria amar você, e eu quero que ele seja o meu irmão e você não, mas eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso e nem você pode! Ou você tem alguma ideia, já que você é tão malditamente esperto?

Jace sugou o seu fôlego, e ela percebeu que ele nunca tinha esperado que ela fosse dizer o que ela disse, nem em um milhão de anos. O olhar no rosto dele dizia muito. Ela lutou para recuperar sua compostura.

- Jace, sinto muito, eu não queria dizer...

- Não. Você não está arrependida. Não se arrependa. - Ele disse se movendo em direção a ela, quase tropeçando sob seus pés, Jace, que nunca tropeçou, nunca tropeçou em nada, nunca fez uma movimento que não fosse gracioso. Suas mãos vieram para envolver o rosto dela; ela sentiu o calor das pontas de seus dedos, a milímetros de sua pele; ela sabia que devia puxá-los para longe, mas ficou congelada; olhando para ele. - Você não entende, - ele disse. A voz dele tremeu. - Eu nunca me senti desse jeito com ninguém. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse. Eu pensei, o jeito como eu cresci, meu pai...

- Amar é destruir. - Ela disse entorpecida. - Eu me lembro.

- Eu pensei que parte do meu coração estava quebrado, - ele disse, e lá havia um olhar no rosto dele enquanto ele falava como se ele estivesse surpreso em escutar a si mesmo dizendo estas palavras, - Para sempre. Mas você...

- Jace. Não. - ela levantou e cobriu as mãos dele com as suas, dobrando os dedos dele nos dela. - Isso é inútil.

- Isso não é verdade. - Havia um desespero na voz dele. - Se nós dois nos sentimos do mesmo jeito...

- Oh Jace! - Ela disse, sentindo todo o desespero dele ecoando dentro de si... - Eu não sei o que fazer! - Ele a puxou pela mão e a abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei. - Então ele a beijou, e ela se afogou mais uma vez nos braços dele, naquele momento nada importava, apenas ele, ela estava no lugar onde pertencia, nos braços dele. E naquele momento, ela soube que era ele que ela estivera esperando a vida inteira. Ela interrompeu o apaixonado beijo, apenas para dizer

- Ah Jace, é você, sempre será você. Eu amo você.

As mão de Jace passeavam enlouquecidas pelo corpo de Clary, eles se beijavam desesperadamente como se nunca fosse o suficiente, Jace plantava beijos doces no pescoço e na mandíbula de Clary, quando mordeu levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, Clary não pode evitar que um leve gemido escapasse de sua garganta, ela queria Jace, queria-o desesperadamente, queria que ele fosse o seu primeiro. Como se lesse seus pensamentos ele disse ofegante:

- Eu quero você Clary, desesperadamente. - ela apenas conseguiu assentir positivamente, estava completamente sem ar e tonta, afetada pelas carícias de Jace. - Tem certeza? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, eu quero que seja você Jace, quero que seja o meu primeiro. - Ao ouvir isso ele não aguentou, a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, querendo desesperadamente senti-la, possuí-la. Jogou-a delicadamente na enorme cama e começou a despi-la, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Começou uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço de Clary, descendo para os ombros e finalmente aos seios dela, aos quais ele deu atenção especial, chupava e mordiscava, arrancando gemidinhos manhosos dela, desceu então para a barriga, dando mordidinhas de leve e fazendo-a arrepiar, tirou sua calcinha e começou a beijá-la nas coxas até chagar onde queria. Ele movia sua língua de maneira experiente, deixando Clary extasiada de prazer e fazendo-a gemer pra valer, até que ela chegou ao clímax. Então ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou, ela gemeu com a dor, mas logo se acostumou e seus gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais sensuais, ele mantinha um ritmo torturante e lento, até ela não aguentar e pedir por mais, ele começou a penetrá-la com força, os olhos nunca deixando os dela, como se estivesse afogado neles, ela então não aguentou e afundou em outro orgasmo, sussurrando o nome dele em seu ouvido, Jace não aguentou e sucumbiu ao clímax logo depois dela, ele a colocou ao seu lado e a abraçou forte, inalando o cheiro de seu cabelo.

- Eu amo você Clary Fray, pra sempre. - Ele disse em seu ouvido.


End file.
